1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to small music boxes suitable for holding jewelry and other similar items.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wide variety of small music boxes are known. For example, music boxes having complex mechanical movements for generating music are well-known in the art. It is also known to provide a music box with a small storage space for holding jewelry and other small items. The use of electronic circuits with music boxes is also known in the art.